thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion
Lions are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information The average pride is comprised of ten lioness and is protected by anywhere from one to four males. The lionesses are usually related; either mother and daughter, sisters, aunt and niece, or cousins. Outside female lionesses are rarely accepted into an existing pride, and seldom leave their natal prides to start. However, a takeover can prompt them to leave as well as overcrowding in the pride. When a lioness with adult children leaves the pride, her daughters go with her. While males can hunt, Lionesses are the main source of the pride's food. While lacking the magnificent mane of the lion or their heavy muscles, she makes up for it with speed and the ability to run longer without being overheated. . A lioness can run about 40 miles per hour and their cooperative nature, highly unusual among the cat family, allows them to take down large game such as buffalo or wildebeest. When lionesses come into heat, the male lion will indiscriminately mate with all of them to increase the chance of spreading his genes via offspring. Cubs may be born to different mothers and share a father if only one male is present. Cubs born in the same litter may also have different fathers, especially if the pride that they and their mother are a part of is dominated by more than one male. Even if the litter consists of only two cubs, there is still a chance that they may only be half-siblings, whether their mother mated with a rogue male in addition to the pride male or if the pride consists of two males and the mother mated with both of them. Appearance Physically, lions are a tawny golden color, and are the only cats whose sexes can be told apart at a distance. Males bear thick, shaggy manes of either blond1, black 2, red3, or brown4, while lionesses are barren around the neck. Both sexes have a tail tuft, always black in color, though cubs are born without this tuft. Lion eyes are most commonly amber, but brown-eyed5, green-eyed6, and blue-eyed7 lions have been observed. A male lion is roughly twice the weight of a female, being around 420 pounds, while lionesses only weigh about 290. Rarely, a pair of lions will give birth to a white lion. The age of a lion can be told by examining how dark its nose is. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes lions, add it to this list. * Strength of Heart * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Advice * The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Affection * The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Love * The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Wisdom * The Lion Guard: Vanishing Hope * The Lion Guard: A Harsh Confrontation * The Lion Guard: Simba's Pride * The Lion Guard: Kora's Affection * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Fondness * The Lion Guard: Defending Vitani * The Lion Guard: A Devastating Event * The Lion Guard: Zuri's Grief * The Lion Guard: Zuri's Affection * The Lion Guard: Meeting Mufasa * The Lion Guard: Meeting Mufasa * The Lion Guard: Meeting Mohatu * The Lion Guard: Meeting Shari * The Lion Guard: Encountering Atka * The Lion Guard: Encountering Zira * The Lion Guard: Kion's Affection * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Love * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: Defending Matembo * The Lion Guard: Simba's Empathy * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool * The Lion Guard: Simba's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Bunga and the King * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: Denahi's Love * The Lion Guard: Midnight's Affection * The Lion Guard: Fuli's Affection * The Lion Guard: Nala's Affection * The Lion Guard: Fuli's Kindness * The Lion Guard: A Father's Affection * The Lion Guard: Consulting Mufasa * The Lion Guard: Simba's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Naanda's Affection * The Lion Guard: Dwala's Support * The Lion Guard: Nala's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Sarafina's Faith * The Lion Guard: Uru's Support *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Pride * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion King: Kopa's Story *A Great Calling *Return To Pride Rock * The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands * The Lion Guard: Underground Adventure *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba * Raised in Darkness *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: Missing a Mother *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *Like Water and Rain *The Path of Honor *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Roar Before *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion Guard: A New Era *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *Like Water and Rain *The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom *The Lion King IV: Zira's Revenge Lions on the Wiki All lions on the wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals here